


The Devil You Know

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Baby [1]
Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is the devil in Seth's otherwise angelic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

“Oh, hey, Seth! What’s up?”

He plops himself in the chair across from Jimmy and tosses the magazine onto his desk. It’s opened to a page captioned: “You voted, and we tallied! You voted Jimmy Fallon as sexiest Late Night host with a whopping 80%!” 

Jimmy pretends not to notice that Seth only got 5% of the votes.

“You’re not really gonna take this crap seriously, are you?”

“I’m trying not to.”

Seth tries really hard to be a big boy and not put his head in his hands, but his eyes give him away. They always have. And Jimmy is quick to notice things like that.

“Close the door. I’ve got something that might cheer you up.”

Seth raises a suspicious eyebrow but leans back to close it. His curiosity always gets the better of him.

“What are you up to, Fallon?”

Jimmy stifles a giggle and opens his bottom desk drawer. He pulls tiny Jack Daniel’s bottles.

“I keep them here for emergencies.”

"Is this an emergency?"

Jimmy shrugs and opens one for himself. Seth smiles. 

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Seth says as he grabs his own. 

They’re both a few bottles in when Seth starts feeling more than a little bit melancholy.

“Why do I let this fan stuff get to me? I never really noticed it before, but now that I’ve got my own show, I feel like it’s everywhere.”

“Dude, the comparisons never stop. I get shit from Jay and Conan fans all the goddamn time. Not to mention the Kimmel jokes.”

"At least people don't compare you to your younger, handsomer brother."

"Touche."

Seth takes another swig and holds down a hiccup.

“I feel so stupid. I’ve been doing this for eight months. I have no right to complain. Plus, I’m drunk at work. This is terrible.”

Jimmy chuckles.

“We’ve both finished taping. It’ll be fine. Lorne won’t care as long as we don’t try to drive ourselves home tonight,” Jimmy says.

“I can’t go home drunk.”

Jimmy laughs, but louder this time.

“My gosh, you are adorable, you know that? No wonder Nancy loves you. I get into too much trouble sometimes. You’re such an angel baby!”

“I am not an angel baby!”

Seth pouts. Jimmy thinks it's kind of cute.

“Come on, I can practically see your halo from here! No tiny wings on your back, but your big blue eyes more than make up for it.”

Seth can feel himself blush.

“Yeah, well, if I’m an angel that would make you the devil.”

_Good one, Meyers. That really showed him…_

“I’m a devil for showing you a good time?” Jimmy teases.

“If drinking in the privacy of your office is a ‘good time,’ then you’re not a very good devil.”

Jimmy’s eyes darken. It’s almost like Seth is challenging him, and Jimmy’s never been one to back down.

“Do you want me to show you a real 'good time' then?”

It’s an innocent question, but the way Jimmy says makes Seth think otherwise.

“What do you mean?” Seth asks.

Jimmy doesn’t answer. Instead, he chooses to walk to Seth's side of the desk. His tie loosened and his jacket is draped over the back of his seat. He looks up at Jimmy with wide eyes and sets his bottle down on the desk with a tiny _click_ against the wood.

Jimmy’s looking at him like he’s trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Seth’s not sure where he’s fitting into the plan forming in Jimmy’s mind, and soon keeping eye contact with him is uncomfortable. Seth looks at his feet, half hoping the moment will pass so he doesn’t have to think too hard about the feelings stirring low in his belly.

Jimmy crooks a finger and gently lifts Seth’s chin so they are eye-to-eye again.

“Do you want to do this?”

Seth bites his lower lip. He knows he’s supposed to say something, but when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out.

Jimmy takes that as an invitation because the next thing Seth knows is that Jimmy’s mouth is on his, kissing him for all he’s worth. It’s a mixture of alcohol and soft lips with one hand planted firmly on Seth’s shoulder and another creeping up into his hair. Seth lets out a soft moan and slowly, Jimmy pulls away.

“Does that make for a better time, angel baby?”

Seth swallows.

“So all of that was just an opportunity for you to defile me?”

Seth’s just glad he’s still got enough blood in his head to think of a clever come back.

Jimmy just smiles.

“If you think that was defiling you, then we need to meet like this more often.”


End file.
